


[podfic] Remember how hungry you are

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Gen, Mild Language, Podfic, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You look like someone I used to know," the guy with the metal arm says.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Chase blinks at him, confused. "Wasn't I dead?" he asks.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>[... because you can never have too much Sebastian Stan. Also, not crack.]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Remember how hungry you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remember how hungry you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463387) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon, Mild Language, Doppelganger  
****

**Length:**  00:06:00  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA_TWS,%20Cov\)%20_Remember%20how%20hungry%20you%20are_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
